


paper, glue, and scissors

by Mania (Animaya)



Series: writes fics to cope with my feelings [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Texting, Unrequited Crush, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animaya/pseuds/Mania
Summary: dream sends george a text as george works on his project. or simply put, dream and george work on an art assignment together.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: writes fics to cope with my feelings [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115342
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	paper, glue, and scissors

**Author's Note:**

> yes, this is again, something that happened with me and an ex-crush. and again, not much is accurate lol. it is one of my most fond memory with this guy, who in the end was a jerk to me. just yeah, i hope you all enjoy! <3

george had never felt so much inspiration rush to him if it was school related. but when his teacher explained the project and gave the guidelines of the project, george's mind raced with ideas. he had this rough thought of what we was going to do. he had looked forward to making the assignment. but bad habits die hard. and george procrastinated the assignment till the night before. 

george looks at the time. 10 pm. oh, he is screwed.

george scrambles through his house trying to gather the materials needs. he quickly gets into his room, grabs his sketchbook, some cardstock, a sheet of black construction paper, and his scissors. with everything in hand, he gets back to his computer desk. 

he clicks his mouse to wake up his computer, it opens. then, he clicks into spotify and shuffles a playlist he has saved. he gets white cardstock and a pencil, sketching out a draft of the project. 

"perfect," he stares at the draft contently. 

_ding!_

the familiar sound of a discord ping brings him out of his "focused mode". it's from dream. his annoying best-friend-crush-thing. well, he wasn't all that bad.

the message read, _"helloooo"_

george just smiles at the other's message, responding with a _"hi, how was jazz band?"_.

as he waits for dream's response, george cuts the black construction paper in half. and he also searches for a hand reference that he can draw.

dream responds as george begins to sketch a hand on the rest of the construction paper, _"it was good, what are you doing :o"_

george puts his pencil down. dream also has the same project due, but george figures that dream hasn't done the assignment yet since dream is also a major procrastinator. _"that one project ms. niss assigned"_

_"OH SHOOT i need to do it"_

"i knew it," george chuckles. 

_"yeah you do"_ george sends another message, _"it's due tomorrow"_

george continues his hand sketch. he notices the little _"dream is typing..."_ at the bottom of his screen, but a message was never sent, so george keeps working. he grabs his scissors and cuts out the hand drawing. the project was going so far, so good. 

"oh, i forgot my gluestick," george sighs as he goes back upstairs, into his room and grabs a gluestick from his table. 

he swiftly goes back to his computer, his mom telling him to stop running. he settles back into his chair, noticing the new message. _"have you done it yet?"_

george pulls the cap off his gluestick, putting a generous amount of glue on the back of the half page of construction paper, sticking it to the cardstock. now, the cardstock had a white side and a black side. 

_"i'm almost done so maybe i can show you the final thing"_ , george types as he goes back to cutting the hand drawing out of the black construction paper. he puts the final touches of fingernail and skin details with a with gel pen. when he is happy with the result, george puts a neat amount of glue on the back and pastes it to white side of the half-and-half cardstock.

george looks up to see no new message, so he goes back to working. he rips a page out of his sketchbook. the pencil's graphite touches the paper; george sketches a bird. he types "bird silhouette" into his google search bar, hoping to find a good reference to use. he finds one, clicking on the image to see it better; he begins sketching again. 

a good few minutes pass by and george had already put the bird on the black half of the cardstock. george thought the project looked pretty good so far. the black hand contrasts the white background as did the white bird on the black background. but something was missing.

_"heyyyy"_ , george continues, _"i need your opinion on something"_

he's online, dream's status immediately turns bright green (probably; he's colorblind, remember?). 

" _dream is typing..._ "

_"yeah?"_

george picks up his phone and snaps a picture of his project so far. george uploads the picture onto discord and sends it.

quickly adding some messages, _"_ _this is my project so far and i think it looks kinda boring"_

also sending, _"do you think i should like add stuff?"_

dream's messages comes on screen, _"i like it, maybe put trees in the back? it looks very pretty"_

_"thank you :] trees are so much work but i'll do it"_ , george sends back. dream reacts on the message with a thumbs up emoji, george giggles a bit.

  
an idea comes up in george's mind, _"do you have an idea on what you're doing, if you haven't started it yet"_

_"yeah, it's just rough outlines rn"_ , dream responds speedily, _"taking some inspiration from yours ngl"_

_":D"_ , george sends. _"so, you gonna show me?"_

an image pops up on george's screen, a very rough drawing of a pair of wings on someone's wrists, _"it's all i have so far, it's supposed to like, symbolize a 'message from the heavens' of sorts"_

_"looks cool"_ , was george's only response. man, he is a dry text-er.

_"any suggestions? i do like your split color idea!"_

well, at least dream isn't a dry text-er.

_"you could probably incorporate the idea"_ george continues, _"your idea seems more complex so i have no clue"_

_"thanks :)"_ , okay so maybe dream i _s_ a bit dry.

_"yeah! i like the idea"_ george adds, _"oh and i wanna see the final product please when you're done with it duh"_

_"sure"_

_"also try not to stay up too late"_ george sends.

'although i'm gonna be up till 1 am...' george thinks to himself.

dream sends another image, now next to the original sketch there was another. this new one had someone's arms up holding, what george assumed, was a sword. _"which do you like more?"_

_"i like the first one but do whatever floats your boat, the final will still look great"_ , george replies. dream immediately responds with a thumbs up emoji, once again.

george picks up the white paper again and starts to draw small trees. he lines it up with the cardstock to test where the trees could be. he decides the end of the right, black side of the paper was the best place. 

george sends a quick, _"i'm working on trees rn, i'll show you how it turns out"_

_"yay, can't want to see it"_

times passes by and george can't seem to get the trees right. he goes to ask his mom for some advice and she just says how that need to be a bit bigger. george sits back at his computer. then, a notification from dream shows up. 

it's an image of dream demonstrating the sketch's pose. only the tip of his head was shown as he holds his arms up, holding a minecraft sword. his background was messy which made george chuckle a bit. _"ignore back, but do you think that'd be good?"_

_"yeah! that would look great"_ , george types and sends.

_"cool, how are the trees?"_

_"i needed to get some help"_ he continues, _"why is drawing trees so hard?"  
_

_"because trees are strange lol"  
_

_"yeah, they are."_

george fixes the trees to be a bit bigger and starts to put the final details. 

he looks at dream's profile, still online and shoots him a message, _"how is your project going? good?"_

_"yeah, still on the draft"_

_"i see"_ , george sends, not wanting to leave dream on read.

_"want to see my work playlist?"_

_"sure"_

dream sends an image of a playlist full of minecraft parodies, george can't help but laugh at the other's antics. 

_"wow, it's so good"_ , george sends with a hint of sarcasm.

dream sends back a _"why thank you"_ , also with a bit of sarcasm.

then, they both seem to go back to work. twenty minutes pass and george glues the trees to the cardstock. he was finally done with his project. maybe.

dream sends another image, it is a neater draft. it's of forearms holing up a sword. george thought it looked pretty cool. _"thoughts?"_ well, george already had some.

_"it's good"_

_"well, be honest, what needs improvement?"  
_

_"okay, i think the sword just looks a little wonky"_

_"yeah, i agree",_ dream replies. and continues, _"can i see yours now?"  
_

george looks at the project in his hands and sighs, _"after the final touches, i swear i'll show you when i'm done"  
_

_"let me seeeeeee"  
_

_"i willlll"_ , george laughs as he goes back to work, putting outlines on the white parts on the black paper with a black marker. he holds the cardstock in front of him. the outline perfectly highlights the white elements. the split color was a great idea. george nods, proudly. it looks good.

george takes a picture, _"anyways, here it is"_

_"looks good!"_ dream adds, _"can i make a suggestion?"_

_"go ahead"_

_"i was thinking some branched out trees in the background would look nice, just a suggestion though"_

george thinks about it and looks at the time, 11:55 pm. _"it's kind of a bit late, but i agree that would look good"_

_"i'm done, what about you?"_

dream had sent another picture. it's a cleaned up version of the drafts so far. _"getting there"_

_"looks good"_

_"thanks"_

george looks at his project one last time, decide that there is still too much space left on the paper. so, he quickly draws two leaves on the white paper and glues them onto the paper, using the same black marker to put highlights on it. 

_"idk how good the quality is but this is the final :)"_ , george sends, attached was the image with the final project. he was proud of it. 

_"beautiful"_

_"thank you :]" george also adds, "i'm going to bed, but good luck with your project"_

_"yep, good night, see you tomorrow"_

george smiles, _"see you"_

george lies down on his bed, his eyes traveling up the ceiling. 'well, this was fun.' 

**Author's Note:**

> this series is just becoming my rants hsfvsdj 
> 
> but yes here's my twitter, once again; [@dreamymania_](https://twitter.com/dreamymania_)
> 
> pssst wanna leave a comment? :]


End file.
